Fox and Raven : Beginnings
by LvndrRsThrn
Summary: Life isn't black and white; even though Konoha has been known to think so in certain views.Naru, new to certain things, knows better than to share the quality. Should she think the same of Sasuke though? This is part 1, part 2 is on it's way!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Has anyone looked up the _definition_ of fan-fiction? I do not own this anime.

Summary: Life isn't black and white; even though Konoha has been known to think so in certain views. Naru, new to certain things, knows better than to share the quality. Should she think the same of Sasuke though.

Prologue

"Naruto!"

Sakura and Sai were keeping guard at the gate when they saw a figure approaching. Sitting up a little straighter, they watched their movements as the sun glared, leaving a shadowed and unidentifiable person. That was before said person collapsed. Sakura, the medic-ninja she was, ran forward to see a bloodied body. That was when she recognized the person.

"Sai! Keep watch, I'm taking him to the Hokage!" Not waiting for a reply, she picked the bloodied patient up and started running towards the tower.

"Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto?"

"Heh. Hey, Sakura. How've you been?" Naruto grinned weakly as he squinted up at her.

"Keep talking. You look dead on your feet!"

"It's not that bad, Sakura-chan. I've never felt freer. There are no more voices too!"

Sakura ran faster at this revelation. Naruto was in shock and looked like a bloody mess. He was light and lost a lot of blood on his way to Konoha. It was good that he was awake though. If she could just keep him talking, he should be fine.

"Naruto, you had us all worried. Why did you leave all of the sudden?"

"It wasn't sudden, I just had to. Baa-san would have stopped me."

"Saku- Naruto!" Shizune looked stricken before she ran ahead of the two to Tsunade's door.

"Shishou, we need help!"

Looking up from her signing, Tsunade's eyes lost their tired look as they widened. Rushing around her desk, she helped Sakura lay Naruto down and rested him on the floor. Telling Shizune to close the door and Sakura to get her bag, she started examining and healing him. Her eyes widened when she noticed something new though. As Sakura ran in with the tools, Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Tsunade- baa-san, a lot happened while I was away. Everyone's going to be confused!"

Tsunade just looked on in shock before snapping to her assistants, "Sakura, there are some blood pills in the front pocket. Shizune, make sure nobody comes in here-I don't care who it is, they're not allowed in." Sakura grabbed five pills and Shizune hurried to the door but wasn't willing to leave Naruto. Tsunade gave a quick glance around before leaning closer to the boy.

"Let go of the henge so we can treat you, Naruto." Sakura looked at her shishou in confusion before seeing 'Naruto' smile and there was a poof.

"Naru-to?"

* * *

"Stop gawking and help me get him stable, Sakura!"

"Hey, wait up Naru!"

A smiling blonde turned just in time to be greeted with a forceful hug. Seeing pink, Sakura was their only thought. Breathing was harder to do with her squeezing their lungs. Hence, they were _very_ thankful when another blonde came to the rescue. After a few gulps of air, Naruto was smiling again.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Can't we visit our friend to say congratulations," Ino asked with a strict face before she grinned.

"I can't believe you got the position! I was sure it would go to Shika."

"He would have too, if he wasn't a lazy ass," Naru laughed as Ino rolled her eyes at the slight at her boyfriend.

A lot had changed since that night. Nobody knew what happened to Naruto other than himself. That was the way that he wanted it to stay too. He'd die with that secret. Life was easier with it behind him. It was fun to see how everyone had reacted to the change though. The only change they could actually see that is.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I'm not dead! The first semester in college was... really short and WAY different from high school. Anyways, I'm about to start again, but I have a lot of this story typed up already so... Well, I don't know how many people will like this. Like I stated on my profile (one of those updates), I'm straying away from DP for a while. Here's my second Naruto-fic! =^ u ^=

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Because the Prologue was so short, here's chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: Times have changed

It was a quiet night in Konoha. There was a full moon tonight and there was nightlife everywhere. That was including the ninja on guard around the village. Oddly enough, the Hokage joined the list that night. It was rare, but she'd made it a point to be up when her Captain had watch. She rarely saw him nowadays, unless there was something wrong.

"It's been a while since it's been this peaceful, huh Gaki."

True to the statement, it hadn't been this peaceful in years. The evils that had brought fear throughout the nations were now gone. The Akatsuki were defeated and peace had fallen. Some lives were lost but the nations were quick to rebuild, the battle all but forgotten. The person to end it all was now standing before her, their eyes glossed over with a thoughtful look as they gazed at the stars.

"It's almost too peaceful. It's like we're waiting for the next battle to present itself."

Her smile dropped as she watched her. Behind the mask, the mischievous and lively, blue hue that was her eyes had dampened. She could hear her chuckle as she turned back to the night, but it wasn't right. She didn't know what was wrong. She was getting so close to being Hokage, finally getting some of the recognition she was striving so hard for. She seemed much older than seventeen now.

"Naru. It's not always a battlefield out there."

"Oh! I know, Baa-san. Don't worry about that, I was just lost in thought."

"Captain! Hokage-sama!" Both heads snapped to the call as a poof revealed a battered ANBU trying to catch his breath.

"There are intruders at the Northern Gate."

Now serious, Naru demanded, "Who's dealing with them now?"

"Wolf and Eagle . They happened to breach the wall above the Hyuuga property."

"That's good, the Hyuuga's will help. Get Cat, and Tiger for backup transport for anyone injured." Lion nodded before poofing away.

"Aren't you going to help your men?" Tsunade asked after a few moments of silence.

"They can handle it. There's something else we need to take care of now. Right, Teme?"

Tsunade sighed; she was getting too old for this. A chuckle echoed around the office as a dark outline was viewed in the shadows of the night by the window. Standing there was the elusive Sasuke Uchiha. A smirk on his features was the only thing that was recognizable of his younger self, before he turned traitor. His eyes slowly moved to the captain before his eyes narrowed.

"They must be really desperate if you're ANBU, Naruto."

With a quick glance at her ANBU Captain, Tsunade made her way towards her. It had been a while since there had been word on the Uchiha. She knew for a fact that Sakura had moved on. Naruto though... he was a different story. The lack of reports for Uchiha had put it out of her mind, but now it was in question. What would Naru do in this situation?

"Naru, don't-"

"Ch. I'm not Naruto, teme. Naruto would yell himself hoarse trying to get you back. He would try to fight you enough to wear you down, no matter what injuries he'd gain. He was an idiot, the dobe you callously called him. I, however, am not him and nowhere near as idiotic," Fox eased into a battle stance, "I'm better, but I doubt you'd believe me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he drew his sword, "Prove it, dobe."

"Naru," Tsunade started, "Let me-"

"I'm ANBU Captain to protect you Baa-san, not the other way around. Besides, this fight has my name written all over it."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Uchiha's Back

"Naru! Wake up! The Hokage wants to see us."

Naru groaned as she sat up in bed. She'd been looking forward to a long rest after last night. Being on guard duty always took a lot out of her these days. Getting out of bed, she hurriedly got dressed before opening the door. Being a morning person should be a crime.

"Sakura, you know I'm dead tired, right?"

Sakura nodded as she walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her as she followed her old teammate to the kitchen to sit in a stool.

"Tsunade-sama said it was urgent though. She said it had to do with an old member of Team 7. I hope nobody died after that fight last night. Everyone seemed well enough when I left them."

"Sakura, I'm sure she'll clue you in when we get there. I doubt anyone died though. Well, on our side," Naru tried to grin at her as she ate her breakfast.

"So you _do _know something. Do the others know? I think we were the only ones called."

"I'm not at liberty to say, Saku," she laughed as she was lightly bopped on the head at the nickname.

* * *

"I can't believe this! Sasuke's back?"

Sakura looked like she was pissed off and ready to fight. Knowing her, the others in the room knew that was _exactly_ the case. She tightened her fist before relaxing in realization. If he was back, what did that mean? She looked around to see everyone looking at Naru. She looked impartial to this, but she knew better.

"Naru, what does this mean?"

"Tsunade-sama," she inquired, ignoring Sakura's question.

"It seems like your reports were right. Uchiha was the one who killed the snake bastard and made a new group."

"So he gathered the three we fought last night."

"What about the Council?"

"They want the Sharingan back."

Sakura looked beside herself, "So they're going to let him back into the village after all he's done!"

"He's not getting off that easily, Sakura. They want a team of ANBU to tail him until Hokage-sama thinks he's okay," Kakashi voiced from behind her.

"Yes. Naru, you're not to go on any missions until he is dubbed so."

"What?"

Tsunade sighed at her apprentice's outburst, "If I had my way, he wouldn't be let out at all, but they trapped me this time. We don't have a choice."

It was silent for a while until...

"What if I removed the seal?"

Tsunade collapsed into her chair with a sigh, "I knew you were going to ask to try that again. The Council recommended it but I swayed them by the fact you've only done it once. If you clear Uchiha's, you're still going to have to keep watch over him in case anything goes wrong."

"Nothing was wrong with Anko."

"Yes, but she had the mark longer and had a seal to help the sealing along. Uchiha rejected that same seal from what Kakashi reports."

Naru grumbled, "Fine."

"Good. Wolf, go down to Uchiha's cell. Sakura, get your medicine ready."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

As soon as they were left alone, Naru turned to Tsunade with a frown.

"I guess I was right last night, huh, Baa-san?"

"_It's too peaceful. It's like waiting for the next battle to present itself."_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Evil's Removal

The first time Naruto attempted to remove the curse seal was about two months ago. Anko was a little hesitant with his new...features, but had trusted her enough. That meant a lot, especially since many didn't know he was really Naruto then. It was a lengthy process that left both of them in the hospital for exhaustion, but it had worked. It was no wonder that nobody had been able to remove it though. It took _way _too much chakra to remove the damned thing!

"Sasuke. Are you ready to be free of the curse you brought onto yourself?"

Naruto was now back in ANBU uniform and in Sasuke's holding cell. Wolf (Kakashi) stood next to him as they were waited for Sakura and Tsunade. He ran the analysis of the mark through his head again. It usually affects the person's thoughts and temperament but it varied in different people. The teme was always a pain in the ass though; he could have just been himself and a special case for the mark.

"Hn. I don't really care anymore. I already got my revenge and you'll die soon anyway with the advances you let the Akatsuki have."

"Then you won't mind me taking the seal."

"You'll die trying."

It was at that time that the door opened. Tsunade and Sakura stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of the captured Uchiha. Dragon (Neji) nodded to Naru before leaving Tsunade and Sakura. Tsunade stood beside Hawk while Sakura headed towards Sasuke. Thankfully, the chair was bolted to the floor. She didn't hold much back when she slapped him in the face.

"Heh. It seems like we've got the old team back together. It's nice to see you too, Sakura."

"Sakura, did you come to beat him to a mess or help? If it's the former, you can wait until after he's all fixed up," Naru said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Firmly shaking her head, Sakura spared a deadly glare at him before reaching into her pocket.

"Take this first," she instructed Naru, holding out a brown pill.

He cringed at the memory of what Sakura's soldier pills tasted like last time, making Tsunade and Wolf chuckle.

"Do I have to?" With a glare as the response, he made a face before consuming it.

"It doesn't matter; he won't be able to do a thing to me."

Tsunade frowned, "Just be grateful that she can rid you of the seal. Otherwise, we would have killed you on sight."

"I fought the dobe, how can he-"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Naruto? Wolf (Kakashi), Sakura, hold his limbs. I'd rather not be pummeled trying to help the damned teme."

They did as instructed, despite Sasuke's smug smile and comments. Naru took a deep breath before trying to clear her mind. Holding her left wrist, she began summoning all of her chakra to her hand. Receiving a nod from Tsunade, she moved forward to let the chakra enhanced hand rest over Sasuke's shoulder. As soon as the mark glowed enough to be visible through the shirt, it was time to see how far Naru had to push the chakra until they found it.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:If the story seems choppy, it is because there are pieces that I am purposfully leaving out for later. Also, note that I have been updating on weekends and I plan on continuing to do so.

Remember that reviews are your only means to effect an author's stories...if the author is willing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Seals

Tsunade sighed as Hawk caught the now semi-conscious ANBU Captain.

Setting Naru's arm over his shoulder, Hawk took off his ANBU mask with a sigh. Kakashi looked down at the unconscious Uchiha with mournful eyes. Hopefully, he would get better mentally. Sakura had already given up on him, but Naru had kept trying. She fought with Tsunade for quite a while to get her to let her try his new seal technique again. He just hoped her sacrifice wasn't all for nothing.

Tsunade groaned, "This is going to cause me a hell of a lot of paperwork. You should set her on the cot Kakashi. Sakura, make sure Naru's chakra is flowing steadily. She tried to take this on too early. I'll be in the office if you need me."

Sakura nodded as she set to the check-up, "You really shouldn't push yourself too hard, Naru."

"I never give up. It's my nindo," was her tired reply as she let out a weak chuckle, "How's the teme?"

"He's unconscious, like you're going to be if you don't take it easy," Sakura replied with a pointed look.

"Captain-"

"Kakashi, it's Fox or Naru. "

He sighed, "You need to take it easy. You're still getting used to things. However, it would help to know what actually happened to you those couple of months you disappeared."

"I took leave Kakashi, nothing out of ordinary," Naru groaned as she tried to sit up-with Sakura against that, of course.

"You need to relax, Naru," Sakura scolded, pushing her back into the cot as Kakashi went on.

"You came back as a girl, Naru. You won't tell us how or why but you're just lucky that you made that henge when you were a kid so we could somewhat recognize you. If it weren't for Sakura-"

"Even though this is an interrogation room, Hatake, that doesn't give you the right to question me. I'm not the one that needs to be evaluated." She glared at him before turning to her side, back towards them and the rest of the room.

Kakashi and Sakura shared a look. There were a lot of things they had to learn about Naru. Like she kept saying, she wasn't Naruto and it was still a little odd seeing them as two different people. She was carefree and liked ramen and orange, but not to the god-like extent that Naruto did. She was very mature and took to strategy well. The extent of how far she would put her neck on the line for the village was only to the extent of those she felt a connection with; she would still save the innocent but not to the extremes that her friends were privy to. They were still learning however so they never knew she could be so...straight-forward with what she felt was right. The happy-go-lucky guy that nothing could bring down was gone and, in his place, there was a girl that dealt with the reality of things. It couldn't be healthy that it was such a drastic change, but she wouldn't even say why she was Naru and not Naruto anymore.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Miscellaneous

"You're really lucky they didn't kill you while I was asleep, teme."

Sasuke woke up to find himself still bound in the interrogation room. Turning to the right, he noticed a blonde ANBU lying on a cot, facing him. Sadly, he didn't recognize her, or know why he was in an interrogation room. She was wearing a leaf headband, right? Wouldn't that make them allies?

"What am I-"

"Just wait. You'll have a slight headache in a minute. You should remember then."

Sure enough...

"Dobe. You call that slight?" He groaned.

"That's beside the point. The Council is having a discussion with Hokage-sama as we speak. "

"Hn."

Naru sighed as she turned to the ceiling with her arms beneath her head, "You could have been killed on the spot you know. A lot of people hate you right now."

"Psh. You think I care, dobe?"

Naru's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ceiling. Hate. It was the only constant in her life. Never-the-less, here's Sasuke 'can't-do-anything-wrong-in-Konoha' Uchiha. His life was perfect compared to hers and he didn't see it. Now, the council loves him, most of their friends hates him, and he doesn't as much as flinch. It's all a big game to him.

"You've never been hated here and you still...," she turned her glare to him, "Naruto would have given anything to have the life you once had."

"It's not like I can take back what I did though, is it?" Naru sighed, "What happened to you Naruto?"

Naru scoffed as she sat up, "What do you care?"

"So you are the dobe."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Tiger walked over and stood behind Sasuke in an instant. Anko walked over to Naru casually before turning to face Sasuke. Naru sighed as she caught Anko's smirk at Sasuke before she nodded to Tiger.

"Anko, couldn't you wait."

"I'm not too patient, Naru-chan," she replied, encircling Naru in a shoulder-hug.

"You were supposed to check in with the desk, which I'm sure you didn't."

"Aw, I just wanted to visit my favorite kit."

"Anko," she half-heartedly warned.

"Fine. Bear says you've been requested at the council meeting."

Naru grimaced, "Lovely."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Council and Gaara

"He is the last Uchiha! He killed Itachi and Orochimaru! He should be welcomed back as a hero!"

"And the fact that he attacked Konoha has no precedent in this judgment?"

"My apologies Kazekage, but his goods outweigh-"

"It is not what you are born as that makes you a monster, it is what you decide to do for a living," Gaara interrupted.

"You would know that, being one of the-"

"If you want to survive a few more minutes, I suggest you cut off there. You can attack me all you want but I draw the line at attacking my friends."

"See, she'd gladly betray us!"

"I would have done that long ago, if I were in her shoes! Sadly, I can't use that excuse. She's done more than that good-for-nothing Uchiha. If it were up to me, he would have died when he attacked the village four nights ago. This demon as you call her is the only reason he is alive as of yet."

"And what plans does the demon have for-"

A thunk of a kunai stopped at movement and commotion in the room. Lodged behind the speaking council member, the kunai was 3 inches into the wall. Glares were thrown at Naru as she walked around to retrieve her weapon.

"Now that it's quiet enough for us to be civilized, why did you want me here Hokage-sama?"

Many eyebrows rose to the mannerisms that she showed.

"The vote is in his favor, though they don't know much of the circumstances from four nights ago. I thought it appropriate that you told them of the standings as of now."

Naru shrugged before facing and looking around the room, "We fought and detained Sasuke with the deaths of the three Hebi members that came with him. ANBU took them on, the Hokage and I fighting Uchiha. As of now, Sasuke is being detained in interrogation. Sasuke, as of three says ago, no longer has the curse mark and is seemingly better. He is going through mental prognosis as we speak."

"Who oversaw you remove the curse seal?"

'Of course these old shits would ask that first. It's been 19 years since the event and some still hate him. She even brought back the Uchiha, got me to be Hokage, defeated Shukaku, and she's still a ninja of Konoha. If she wasn't here in Konoha, I'd leave, but as it is...,' Tsunade thought.

"Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and the Hokage," Naru replied, not batting an eye.

"Who's doing the prognosis?"

"Mitarashi Anko."

"We expect the results directly, as soon as they are released." Naru nodded, glaring at the two elders.

"Hai. Is that all," Naru asked as she turned towards the door.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you," Tsunade smiled at her before turning to the council, "This meeting is adjourned. I need to talk to my captain in private."

Naru nodded, opening the door for the council. Gaara was the last one to walk up, but he didn't leave. He closed the door, leaving the three of them inside. He turned to face Tsunade who sighed before nodding and motioning for the seats. Stepping off of the podium to join them, she pulled out a sake bottle and three cups.

"You can't hide it forever, Naru," she stated as she poured the drinks with a meaningful look at her.

"That's true, but there was a reason I wanted Gaara here as well. For one, he'd understand it a whole lot better," he nodded as Tsunade offered a drink and started on it.

"The other reasons," Gaara egged on.

"Well, it's been quite a while since I've seen you. Besides, this is the first time you'll see me in my female form. More permanent now than in my academy days though," she chuckled a she pulled off the fox mask to reveal a dazzling smile, "Wouldn't want you attacking me without knowing who I am now, would we?"

"I can sense the Kyuubi, Naruto; although, it's not too hard with its chakra covering your own. Does it do that all the time now?"

"But Kankurou and Temari cannot. If I were to run into them, there would be a needless battle."

Gaara smiled, "Temari and Kankurou are at the hotel."

"I believe an introduction-slash-reunion is in order?" Naru's eyes reflected mischief.

"As lovely as that sounds, we're here to find out how you became a girl, Naru," Tsunade frowned as she downed her sake.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Go to the profile for the last update and a little more info on what's going on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Chance

"Well, it seems like you had a fun break, Naru-chan."

True to her observations, Naru walked in quite pleased with herself. She had a glow and grin that suggested a lot. Then again, it vaguely reminded Anko of something a few years back. Whenever there was a mishap like the Hokage Monument being painted over happened. It seemed like Naru was up to her old pranks again. It was good to see she wasn't totally changed from whatever happened to Naruto in the first place. That was, until she got serious.

"How did the interrogation go?"

"Well, he's not certifiably insane...yet," she showed an eerie grin at this before continuing, "He's okay for the most part. He vaguely remembers parts of when he was with Orochimaru and when he first got the mark. He does, however, remember about his Hebi group. It seems like Orochimaru was keeping his memories suppressed and after Sasuke killed him, they went back to normal. He says he's been getting memories now."

Naru nodded," That's good. Maybe he could help with trying to sort all this mess out then. I've heard from my sources that there's been enemy movement in Iwa. You may want to send a message to Inferno (Itachi). Tell him to meet me at the Valley of the End Thursday."

Anko nodded before leaving the room and Naru with Cat.

"Who's with Uchiha?"

"Eagle. Naru, why did you ask for his capture? I gave up on him; you didn't have to fulfill that promise from years back anymore. He tried to kill you twice now and you're being quite hospitable towards him."

"I know you gave up on him, but there is more to it. I don't quite forgive him, but I needed to see if the old Sasuke was still there. It seems that I was right too."

"Naru-"

"It's not my way to kill without needing to. I just needed to test something out, okay. You may want to talk to him though." Sakura stiffened.

"Right now, he's channeling our teammate. It would help him development if we talked to him. All of us," she stated as she walked past her teammate and opened the door to face him.

"Eagle, unbind him." The Eagle masked ANBU snapped towards her.

"Captain, are you sure?"

She nodded, "There isn't much he could do to escape or harm me. The council has also come to a conclusion. Collect all ANBU and have them meet with the Hokage for a debriefing."

With a sigh, Eagle nodded. Naru looked away as Sasuke stared steadily at her. The two males didn't know what she was thinking. Sasuke had tried to kill her time and time again. To let him lose and to be alone with him after all that was insane. However, she was stubborn and hard-headed, more now than ever.

"Anko-"

"Is part of interrogation and has to report directly to the elders what the results were," Naru said off-handed as she turned to Eagle with a frown.

The two in the room caught the hidden message right away, 'They still want me where they can deal with me.'

"Hai, Captain," Eagle sighed as he left, closing and locking the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Uzumaki Clan?

Naru sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, snagging her rubber-band out of her hair. Grabbing a chair, she turned it around to sit in it before turning her attention to Sasuke. He had yet to move from his position. Instead, he stared at her, seemingly lost in thought. A couple minutes of patience and Naru was done.

"What?"

He shook his head as he headed to the cot from before and sat down, "Why?"

"Why what? Why'd I have you evaluated?"

"Dobe. Why didn't you kill me? Apparently I went off the deep end and you still went after me."

"Hm. That. How much do you remember?"

"You can't answer a question with a question, dimwit," Sasuke smirked.

"It would help me answer the damn question, teme."

"Hn. I remember up until Kakashi wiring me to that tree. I get flashes of fighting you and a few lessons with Orochimaru. Next thing I know is defeating the bastard."

Naru nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I answered your question, now answer mine."

"You call me a dobe and don't know the answer to that?" Sasuke glared as she sighed, "As you haven't figured out, I don't like having to kill people."

"Psh. You're in the wrong profession." Naru shrugged.

"As long as someone doesn't threaten my friends, allies, village, or myself, their off of my list, but that's if I can't talk to them."

"A ninja with an honor code."

"Yeah, my clan's famous for them."

Sasuke froze and stared at her. He knew all of the clans in Konoha. There wasn't an Uzumaki around other than her to even have a clan. Maybe it was her mother? But, no clan had a natural honor code. There were only two clans in Konoha. Everyone else was a regular family for the most part.

"You look confused teme. That's a first," she smirked.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Why'd She Do That Again?

"Naru!"

The village was just picking up the pace of the day when she heard the call. Turning around, she saw a few old faces. Lee, Neji, and Tenten were heading her way. They'd all grown in the past couple of years, but that was normal. Tenten and Neji were going out now that Hiashi had allowed it. Lee, though nobody thought it was possible, was going out with Sakura. That was not the topic of the coming discussion though. She'd known they would have heard already and had some questions.

"Hey, we just heard about Sasuke," Lee said, actually in a normal tone. You can't be loud around Sakura, Naruto found that out the hard way, more so when your dating her.

"I don't see how the council can pardon him just like that," Tenten grumbled, "If Itachi came back, he'd be executed on the spot."

"It is up to the Council and Hokage to judge him, but it does seem prejudiced. Although, I have heard, Naru was against his death also."

At Neji's statement, everyone looked at her in shock. It was no secret that Sakura had gotten over the Uchiha-bastard and it was assumed the same could be said of Naru. She never said it but by the way she acted, it didn't seem so far from the truth. Now, Naru wanted to be against the Uchiha's death? Was she really that naïve? He's attempted to kill her three times now!

"Naru?" She sighed.

"I removed the curse mark from Sasuke. Immediately afterwards, he was his old self until the backlash occurred." Everyone nodded, they had heard about what had happened to Anko when her own mark was removed.

"He's starting to get flashes of what has happened but he's the regular teme and he has a second chance at being a Konoha ninja again."

"Yosh! It's so youthful of you to be so forgiving of a former comrade, Naruto," Lee praised as Tenten sweat-dropped.

"But is this smart, Naru? Even before he left, he harbored ill feelings towards you and your team. It is likely that he will leave Konoha again as well."

"You're right."

It became unsettlingly quiet as the group stared at Naru like she was insane. Before anything else could be said, she headed off down the street.

"Then why did she…?"

"Tenten, if you're lost what makes you think we would know? It's hard enough to understand girls in general," Lee stated obliviously as Neji began to walk off as well, but in the direction that Naru had just come from with his parting comment as a hint.

"If Uchiha as much as looks at Naru the wrong way, he's losing his eyes."

Lee stared after his old teammate as Tenten's eyes widened, "No. Neji, you think…?"

Neji seemed to not hear her as he kept walking, leaving a confused Lee and shocked Tenten.

"Think what, Tenten? What does Neji think's going on with Naru?"


	11. Chapter 10

Gomen about being late on the last chapters update. If you were confused about anything last chapter, I hope this clears things up. If it doesn't, you can always message me about it. Here's another little gift/surprise : this chapter is over 1000 words! Ja ne~. X3

* * *

Chapter 10: Files and Pep Talk (a week later)

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked over from the ceiling to see one of the Anbu enter the room. With the Dragon mask, it was hard to tell who it was. If he had to guess though, it sounded like one of Naruto's company. Could it be one of his old classmates? He sat up from the cot and stared at the mask to try and find out who it was.

"Hn."

Sasuke felt glare bore into him, but he was trying to figure everything out. Naruto was ANBU captain now. Surly, if he could do so well…no that wasn't being honest. Naruto was always getting stronger. That was the only reason he left, right? He remembered when Tsunade came to be the Hokage, but she was the first woman Hokage and he hadn't expected much. It seemed like she was still the Hokage, but the village looked like it hadn't rebuilt from the Sound and Sand attack yet. How many years has it been? Oh, it had to have been around four years at least. Orochimaru had been killed according to Anko…that crazy bitch. What happened to Itachi though?

"How much do you remember, Uchiha?" Dragon asked, bringing Sasuke from his thoughts and memories.

"Leaving, some of Orochimaru's lessons and experiments. When I attacked that night along with the reason why I did so."

"And what would that be?" Neji had a firm idea that he attacked to get rid of his old village…or for Naruto. If that was the case, there would be no saving Uchiha Sasuke…at least from him.

"Why would I tell you?"

In a second, Dragon was in his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but didn't flinch. He'd seen much more intimidating than this person.

"I'm ANBU Uchiha and one of the few who is allowed to torture you _for _yourinformation."

"There is a reason I don't trust ANBU. If your village wants critical information, you will have to bring one of my past team or the Hokage herself."

"I doubt that would happen."

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess Konoha will be turned to rubble once again."

Almost immediately, Sasuke winced as he saw a flash of Konoha after the Sand and Sound attack before another flash of Konoha much worse off and Naruto fighting someone in Akatsuki robes. Once it was over, he closed his eyes to get another headache in the form of an opening door. An ANBU with a Wolf mask walked in.

"Dragon, what are you doing here?"

Neji watched where Sasuke laid, head against the wall in seemingly pain before turning to his superior officer.

"Just getting more facts. She's like a sister to most of us," he answered in a serious tone.

"She's everyone's family, Dragon. Well, anyone who sees the real her anyway. Aside from that, the heiress needs you."

Sasuke watched as Dragon bowed out of the room and tried to find out what heiresses there were. Last he checked there were Hana, Kiba's sister; Hinata, and Ino. Tenten was a daughter of a weapons maker so there was no chance for her. Sakura is about the same, coming from a civilian family. So Dragon had a duty to one of the three heiresses? His train of thought was interrupted when Wolf sat down and flipped open a file.

"I hope you know your record isn't a good one, Uchiha. Otherwise, you're in for a major disappointment." Sasuke stayed silent, prompting the ANBU to go on.

"On file, it seems like it all started when you left Konoha and fought your teammates. First, you knocked Sakura Haruno out when you were confronted by her when she found you leaving. Then, you drew your other teammate into battle, in which you almost took his life. From there it goes on to your other many 'achievements' up until now.

"Anyone who knew Naruto, however, knows a different story. Or at least, that's what he's been telling everyone since you left. He had this theory that the curse mark was the reason why you acted so different. But if that were the case, Anko would not be as sane as she is…granted the person she was to begin with. Although, Fox has come up with another theory that seems to cover you from being executed; granted, I don't know why she attempts it.

"She claims that the cursed mark that you had been given and the one Anko had were different. Something about Heaven and Hell seals that effect the victims in different ways. Of course, with Orochimaru dead and his research missing, there' not much to prove or disprove it other than the visual testimony of Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake, but that's boring detail and I'll just get to the point shall I? "

"You have some of your memory missing, Naruto is gone, Sakura hates you to some extent, Kakashi is no longer teaching, Fox is head of ANBU and feels some sort of sympathy for you, and the Godaime has expressly given power to ANBU to kill you if you make a wrong move," Wolf closed the file and turned to an shocked Uchiha and glared.

"Even if the Council wants you released for being a name and bloodline, it means Naruto was more a man than you. You may not remember now, but he had a lot more to deal with than a massacred family. Even more so now that he's had more changes dealt him in the past months. Uzumaki may have been the dead last when you Rookie 9 were in the Academy, but there's a huge difference from then and now."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Release

"Why'd you do it?"

As soon as Fox walked into the cell holding Sasuke, he spoke. Any other time, it would have been a miracle to get the teme to talk. He wasn't even demanding anything yet! This had to be a record in Uchiha history. Then again, Fox could have done better with a more specific question. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't know what he was referring to. Wolf had informed her on his one-sided conversation with him yesterday. It gave her a headache, one that she was still trying to get rid of.

"That's another vague question, Uchiha." She could feel the glare he sent her as she moved behind him.

"Why didn't you execute me?"

"I think we've been over this already."

"I'm talking about two weeks ago. Why didn't you kill me then? I was insane and in the office of your Hokage."

"Apparently, she's going to be your Hokage as well," she replied, tossing a pair of clothes.

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't like you- I hate you. Even with all your memory back, that doesn't make you any less of a threat to me. You're more of a threat now that you know what could go wrong if you ever betrayed Konoha again. And if you hurt any of my family, you will answer to me. Now, your bail has been made so get dressed and get out. There are greater people to spend my time with."

"Has he shown any changes from before, Fox?"

"Not that I've seen Hokage-sama, but this is where the hard part begins. The Council may love him but his classmates aren't going to be as easy to forgive him."

"Does this include you, Naru? You're going to be the one to have to keep tabs on him."

"I may hate the teme, but I don't want the psycho Sasuke back anytime soon. If we do this right, we could have a strong shinobi in our ranks. We need it with what we've gone through and what is approaching. Did you read up on what he remembers?"

Tsunade suddenly had a serious look on her face, "The prophecy. We're going to have to be very careful about how we go about this."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Meeting

"How are things going, Inferno?"

It was now Thursday and Naru's meeting was beginning. A little ways away from the battling statues of the Valley of End, seven figures stood in front of her. They were each in robes that had their own unique designs. Naru was no different but she, unlike them, had her hood down.

"Going well, Kitsune-sama," a man dressed in flames said as he bowed.

"I take it you have heard of the most recent visitor to Konoha. What are your thoughts on this? That is, with duty aside of course."

"I find myself agreeing with the rest of the ninja there but I do not question your judgment. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into though."

"Yes, Mistress has already voiced so already, yet I do have a sound plan in his staying in Konoha."

"What of this prophecy that we have heard whispers about, Kitsune-sama."

"Down to immediate business, Yuki? That's highly unusual to hear from you."

Naru sighed as she crossed her arms in thought, "There is another war on our horizon; this time, a bigger threat by what the prophecy foretells. It appears that the eclipse is approaching."

It was quiet for a good minute before anyone spoke. It was like a blanket had fallen and chilled the very air as the warmth of summer bristled to late fall. Naru could feel all eyes suddenly on her and looks at each and every person at length.

"Our time to rise out of the ashes is here. I need you all to realize that it is not too late to back out of this alliance and be with your families once again, but this will be your last chance to do so."

"Kitsune-sama, there is no way I am leaving this alliance. We have known each other for a time now and I will stand by you in whatever you need me to."

"Tomo-san, whatever you want to do, I welcome you to it. Some of you are known as missing-nin and some are even counted among the dead. However, there is no need to rush as there will be a month's time that you will have to yourselves. You are all dismissed with one last warning. If you leave, you are not to tell anyone the details of our group. To do so would be to bring death upon you by my hands and, as you all know, I don't play with traitors."

"Compelling speech Naru but I doubt anyone would consider leaving. You have picked your allies well…but there are going to be more reports of the coming battle preparations in the villages."

"Yes, but the hard part is just beginning. Tsunade-baa-san has known that I have been doing an extra project in my free time. Though she trusts me and knows I will not do anything to jeopardize Konoha, she is still worried and has her own suspicions."

"Which will make this next part harder, but at least you were smart enough to put some other people she trusts in this group as well."

"Don't get cocky Mistress. I searched everyone out specifically for their expertise and drive for our goal, no other reason."

"Naru-sama, are you sure that she will accept your-"

"Our, Yuki, this is _our_ next step. She will because I have already hinted that I was bringing up a plan for the prophecy when she had found out about it from Sasuke."

"Time for a little family reunion, eh Inferno?" the one called Mistress mocked, ignoring the chill from Inferno's killing intent.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know this is ultimately short, but (for those who couldn't tell) the next few chapters are basically a build of a prelude to what is to come. Just an update on the status on the story: so far, 17 chapters of this story have been typed up, about 7 more than that written but the writing has been off and on. If you guys could help out and ask questions and give input on what you want or think should be in here I'd be thankful. That's not to say that the ending isn't thought up though so it will still be a mystery to you.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Memory Lane's Warning

(Time skip of two weeks)

"You're not supposed to be doing that, Naru."

Naru turned around to be face with Cat. A smile lit her face as she walked towards her friend. She forgot that Sakura had night duty tonight. Then again, keeping an eye on Sasuke was a fulltime job.

"Last time you jumped off of the Hokage Monument you landed on Shikamaru."

Naru chuckled sheepishly at the memory, cheeks burning (and probably staining her cheeks) red, "I just needed a breather, Saku."

"What about Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to watch him? What if he runs off again?"

"Then I kill him when I find him, but don't worry about that. He's having a session with Anko and Ibiki tonight."

"Ibiki-san too?" Naru nodded.

"They even got him to get some manners! I couldn't believe it at first."

At this, Sakura chuckled, leaving Naru to wonder what was so funny.

"Sakura?"

"Sorry, it's just that, you can't believe something? That was your catchphrase when we were younger, remember?"

"Yeah, those were the days. Being loud, getting into trouble, playing pranks, wearing the most obnoxious and blinding colors, being a total idiot, that's something I would miss."

"Yeah, but you still carry some of your old traits."

Naru's face fell, "Thanks a lot, Sakura."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "I don't think you get what I'm trying to say. You're still strong-willed, a little headstrong but not the point of yelling 'believe it' all the time. You're still going out of your way to lend a hand to those who don't even know they need it and you still have a big heart. Now that I think about it, you really are Naruto."

Naru tensed before frowning with an odd look in her eyes, "Saku…you should know, I don't really like to be called Naruto. That's the past and I'm better now. Then again, I think you and Kakashi already know I'm changing…slowly, but surely."

"We're just trying to find out what happened, Naru. It's been a shock to have your teammate run off and come back as a different person. Kakashi has a couple of theories but I'm hoping you will eventually tell us."

There was a silence before they it was broken by another ANBU.

"Captain, there's been an urgent message delivered to the gates by a hooded man. It's a scroll for the Hokage."

Naru took the message with a smile, "Thank you, I will take the scroll to her myself."

The ANBU nodded to her and Cat before leaving, after which Naru turned to Sakura.

"There is a lot about me that neither you nor the Hokage leaves yet. It will be revealed later on but you need to watch out for yourself too. When the time comes, you will have to ask the right questions of the right people…Kakashi too."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Contact

"Tsunade-baa-san, wake up!"

Naru sighed as, of course, that hadn't worked. There should be a mission for waking up the Hokage. It was dangerous if you weren't fast enough to dodge. Naru shook her head as she took in the sight of the older woman sleeping on top of some paperwork, snoring. Did she ever use her bed?

"Shizune's on her way up Baa-san."

Instantly, Tsunade was up and looking through her papers, even though the tale signs of her nap were printed upon her cheek.

"There has to be a better was to wake you up without gaining bruises and broken bones. Thankfully, I think I just found one."

"Gaki," Tsunade fumed before the scroll was thrust in her face.

"It was sent to the Northern Gate ad Dragon intercepted a man in robes. He says it's urgent."

Tsunade got serious and nodded, unfurling the message. Her eyes got smaller and smaller as she got to the bottom. Then her eyes grew wide in alarm.

"What?" She looked at Naru in surprise, "What is this?"

"I honestly don't know, I haven't read the message, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade handed her the scroll, keeping her eyes on the ANBU Captain as Naru kept her face carefully emotionless.

'Dear Hokage-sama,

I'm sure you have been watching the movements of our group. Your intelligence may be incomplete however and there are many gaps that we have found in the other village's intelligence. Please have it known that we are only telling Konoha in the hopes of confirming theories both in ours and your sides. Whatever you do with this intelligence will be up to you but the effects of your actions are monumental to whether or not we'll become guardians for Konoha in the upcoming war. "The eclipse is approaching."

Either the light of humanity is going to extinguish or it will brighten and disperse the darkness coming. You are aware of the prophecy and we are only a minor part for the 'sun' and, although we are not of a pure and honorable background, the light has chosen us to stand with them. We have been gathering strength and are very powerful this is true, but we have only one purpose for this strength.

Now, as to confirm ad denounce some of your suspicions. No, Orochimaru had nothing to do with this group and neither did his counterparts. Although Root has contacted us, they have been dealt with and our leader would have nothing to do with them. Jiraiya, in his old age, had found some information on us before fighting Pein and, though this is only our word, he had no problems with us and seemed to label us as non-threatening to the villages. Yes, we do have some missing-nin and/or proclaimed dead men and women in our ranks but that is classified and will be brought up later.

Please keep in mind that this is only confirmation for Konoha and it is true. If you find anything questionable, find our leader. The 'sun' is, in fact, in Konoha now and had been there for quite a time. The light is close to you and is trustworthy. They are in ANBU and waiting for you to ask the right questions when you find them.

-Mekai Heki

"So one of the ANBU is this prophesized light that will bring peace from the upcoming war. Any ideas on which of them they could be?" Naru asked, laying the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

"Naru, don't play games, I already know who it is. My only question is why?"

"Are you sure that's the right question?" Naru sighed as she sat in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Interrogation of 'Naru'

"So who all are in your group of seven, Naru?" Tsunade asked, looking a little worse for the wear after the three hour discussion of what plans and actions were already done. Keep in mind, not all the details were given and she knew that.

"I don't know if I can trust you with that information yet, Tsunade-sama. You've been keeping your fist in check in the time it took for me to tell you about the plans and the answer to that question could send me through the wall like Jiraiya-sensei."

"How am I to know if you really are Naru and not someone else entirely? Some things haven't added up since your 'return' and your explanation from the meeting a few weeks ago did little to fill in the blanks."

Naru made no move to confirm or deny the accusation but simply stared at Tsunade's narrowed eyes.

"Where did Kyuubi's powers go? What happened to the seal? Where is Naruto?"

"Not the questions I was hoping to hear when I came for a visit Hokage-sama."

"Nor I for that matter."

They turned to find three Suna-nins in the doorway, escorted by Shikamaru, Wolf, and Eagle.

"Captain?"

"Troublesome. What did you do now, Naru?"

"Tsunade-sama, seeing as we now have an audience can you set up some privacy seals while I get Shizune? If this is going to be said I'd rather not have any more interruptions."

"Hokage-sama, what's going on?" Wolf asked as Tsunade rubbed her forehead in weariness.

"Wolf, please set up the secrecy seals. Kazekage-sama, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the visit?"

"I was going to ask that I meet with Naru but I see she has already made a move on that."

"Tsunade-sama, what's this?" Shizune asked as she and Naru appeared.

"Do you want me surrounded and bound until you're sure I'm Naru or do you think Naruto can hold me back?" Naru asked as she closed the door, shocking Shizune, Wolf, and Eagle to say the least.

Before she knew it, Naru was bound by roots courtesy of Eagle. Wolf had a hand on his mask and Tsunade was standing as well. The Suna-nins had no dealing with such actions and simply looked on with Shikamaru.

"Where is Naruto?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yamato-sensei, can you loosen them a bit? I think my legs are going to run out of blood soon."

"I will not repeat it a third time, 'Naru'."

"You're jumping to your questions in reverse though. I will answer your questions in the order that they were given. Shizune, would you please do a routine check-up on my chakra and tell the group what you find?"

It was silent as Shizune looked to Tsunade for orders. With a nod given, she stepped forward and moved chakra to her hands.

"Seeing as I've had regular check-ups since my return, I found it odd that nobody found the abnormality yet so I researched it and practiced on why this would happen. It appears that I have to concentrate on the power to make it surface. Shizune, you may want to report your findings."

Shizune nodded as she took a step back, "Everything seems normal. She has rather large reserves for a woman but being Naruto would account for that."

"But she's not Naruto, she just confirmed that," Tsunade stated.

"I haven't confirmed anything yet…Hokage-sama, you may want to have Yamato release me."

"And why would I do that?"

"What I'm about to do may consume his chakra and since you don't know what happened to Kyuubi's powers I would assume you would want to keep his Mokuton powers as backup."

Tsunade sighed before nodding to Eagle to release her and Wolf raised his mask to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Suddenly, there was a blast or power in the middle of Konoha. Then as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. In the Hokage tower, papers flew from the desk to fall onto the floor. The Konoha-nins were wide-eyed at the brief flash of devastating power.

"Do you still want to keep a lock on my powers? That was only a fraction of my gift after all."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Naruto in depth

"How did you come to get that power, Naru? I've only seen that once in my life," Kakashi asked.

"That brings us to question number two: What happened to the seal? I'm sure you could tell from that show that I now have the Kyuubi's chakra. She and I have fulfilled the purpose of my father's seal and have merged."

"You're father? / Kyuubi's a girl?" Wolf and Eagle yelled in shock.

"Her father was the Yondaime Hokage and yes, Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, was a girl. It was a secret for some time now…until the day of the Council's meeting about the Uchiha two weeks ago."

"So what does the seal do, specifically?" Yamato asked.

"It absorbed her chakra over the span of eighteen years before there was a backlash from the full power merger. After this, I obtained some of both my father's and Kyuubi's knowledge. The seal had an imprint of my father's skills and the half of Kyuubi's soul that was sealed. I gain certain appendages in my demon form but only Tsunade-sama and Gaara have had the right to see that form aside from my group."

"Group?" Kakashi asked but was waved off by Tsunade.

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade pressed again.

"That is actually a complicated question. Do you want the summarized version? It is quite late after all."

"Naru, you still need to tell them about Mekai Heki as well," Gaara reminded, drawing the Konoha-nins' attention.

"Hai, but that can also wait until tomorrow. You will still be here for that Gaara. You and your siblings can stay with me for the night."

"How do you know about the Mekai Heki, Kazekage-sama? You seem familiar with them," Kakashi asked before Naru waved it off.

"Tomorrow Kakashi, I think Hokage-sama is getting quite impatient to hear about her Gaki and this is, as I said, quite complicated and will be lengthy."

"First, you must have known Uzumaki Naruto in depth which none of you did-let me finish Tsunade-sama, Kakashi. He was a very…layered individual. He put on a show of absolute invulnerability and never gave up in anything, but a life like his was never set to be easy. He cried, he hated, and he fell into depression quite easily but he didn't let anything or anyone have the pleasure of seeing his scars. He bottled it all up and buried it deep in the recesses of his core.

"However, even when he laughed and carried on in his 'idiot' mask in the village's greatest play production, Kyuubi saw everything and, though she was vile and thrived on the helplessness of the boy in the beginning, she started to take pity and teach the scorned adolescent what his teachers did not have time for. However, when it came time for the seal to fulfill its purpose the Naruto you knew ceased to be."

"So where is he now and who are you?" Yamato asked, prompting Naru to smile as she looked at Naruto's old teachers.

"Kakashi, when Gaara was captured Naruto was becoming a little temperamental right? You thought it was just because Gaara was a friend of his and that they were always dear to him. That was a major factor but he was also coming close to the merging time.

"Then the bridge incident came about and he met Yamato for the first time without his mask. Yes, he knew you and Kakashi were the ones who played midnight guardians in his childhood. Naruto exploded when he saw Orochimaru and, yet again, his superior thought it was because of a friend. Kyu only made her appearance because Naruto was weak from training in and out of his mindscape in the role that he would eventually take over.

But your question is simple to answer. Who else could know all the facts of Naruto's life but his other self?"

"What?"

"His feelings, fears, everything he locked away was released in the transformation and merged with him along with Kyuubi when he was away. Now, that is not to say that I am Naruto. I am as much Naruto as I am the past Kyuubi, but I am simply the same person who arrived here three months ago. I'm just Naru: the new Kitsune Lord of Demons."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sasuke's Feelings?

"Sakura?"

Sakura stood in front of the Uchiha clan head house and smiled, "Hey Sasuke, can I come inside for a bit?"

"Um, sure, but what are you doing here?"

"Wow, she was right, you are doing better. You're actually talking like a civilized person now. Now, if only you would have done this earlier," Sakura stated in awe as she looked around.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"I guess I spoke too soon," Sakura sighed as she turned to face him with a close-eyed smile making Sasuke instantly wary of her. In their younger years it was a look that promised pain and he wasn't was still the same.

"Where's Naru?" He asked, momentarily shocking her.

"I see you finally stopped calling her Naruto."

"Hard not to with her hitting my head or glaring at me every time I do. I take it I can blame you for that."

"And Ino, but this isn't really a social call. She asked me to watch you for a bit. She's having a meeting with the Hokage," she said in a joyless tone, prompting silence.

"I'm sorry I was a bastard to you all those years ago. With my brother on my mind, I never once looked at the present and that's my biggest fault."

"I'm not going to deny that but Naru wants you to start afresh…. It doesn't mean that I trust you but do a favor for me and keep an eye on Naru will you? She's been a little…off since a couple weeks ago."

"Why would you give me this information if you don't trust me? I could easily try and take advantage of this time and her."

"It's because you asked me that question that I leave her in your hands. If you weren't working to earn my trust and the others' then you would have kept quiet and started planning your escape."

"And what if I already planned it?"

"I doubt you have or would. I've read your psychological evaluation and you have no motivation to lead you out of the village anymore. You have more to gain from staying here than leaving now that Itachi's gone and Orohimaru no longer has you under his thumb. Besides…I hear Tenten has an interesting theory on your real motivation to stay."

"Fuzzy-brows' teammate?"

"You've adopted Naru's nickname for him, how cute. Yes, it's Lee-kun's teammate. She got the theory from Neji though so it has to have a lot of plausibility."

"What's the theory?"

"That Naru now has another guy crushing on her."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Sasuke's blushing face. Even if it only held for a second, it was not something seen often. Sasuke frowned as he made plans to keep this quiet.

"Don't worry, I bet Naru already knows."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "He didn't know Hinata liked him all that time before."

"Yes, but Naru isn't as oblivious as he was. She's the first to know most things and is very observant," she said, prompting another silence.

"So what are we going to do until Naru comes back?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know; what do you two usually do?"

"Talk mostly. It's like I'm getting another mentality check though…minus Anko's pointy objects but more threatening promises."

'_I wonder what Anko would say if I told her that her student surpassed her in scaring Sasuke into submission. _(Image of Anko laughing and yelling about little Uchiha-Uzumaki's running amuck in the village soon)_ Better not._'

"Alright then, let's talk. Maybe we can get you integrated into society soon. I'll have Tenten come over to talk about you and Naru later too. Naru's like a sister to a lot of people here so make sure you don't hurt her."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Shikamaru's Insight

"The new Kyuubi?"

"With the villagers already fearing me as he Kyuubi's reincarnation, you can easily understand why I don't want this to get out. I'm now the demons lord, queen, top dog, doesn't matter how you perceive it. Being such a person, all of the demons were starting to recognize me as the new head but they were taking it in different ways, hence the three month vacation. I tracked them down to resolve the issue before it could deteriorate into madness and massacre."

"So you're in charge of all the demons as well as the Mekai Heki!"

Naru nodded as Yamato, Kakashi, and Tsunade were wide-eyed, "But we can talk about that tomorrow. I left Sasuke with Sakura for three hours already and it is now heading towards morning. I will be waiting for your call Tsunade-sama."

As Naru and the siblings left, Kakashi turned to his Hokage in urgency, "If Naru is with Sasuke-"

"Naru is still Naru, nothing has changed," Shizune said as she started to pick up the mess of documents from the floor, "The fact that she did not evade anything but told us more of the circumstances for us to understand shows she is not a risk to anyone but those who harm her and us."

"Shizune's right. I will call on you tomorrow afternoon. For now, go about the rest of your night as usual. Shikamaru, please stay back for a moment, the others are dismissed."

"What do you know about what's going on, Shikamaru?"

"I've got a lot of theories, but I'm not sure of a lot of them."

"Is there any insight that you _can_ be sure of?"

"Naru, Naruto, the new Kyuubi, he's still the same as ever but not many are aware of it. Everyone is confused by Naru's actions and characteristics but she's not going to pressure anyone to her side. Those who Naru tells will either take what they hear as the truth or fiction upon their own views but, the ones she has told so far believe her. The matter of telling you and the others is frightening to her but she knows it has to be done because she doesn't want people who know to find themselves facing a death penalty. "

"And what is this that you know?"

"Like I said, you'll know when she tells you but not before then. She's taking this very seriously and as carefully as she can. You, Kakashi, and Yamato are three of the few that accept of will be willing to accept the truth about what's going on and that makes her worry about the outcome of tomorrow's meeting. Though, I have a request."

"Go ahead."

"Keep an open mind. Like Mekai Heki, she has a few counts against her…in her mind as least. She counts her being Kyuubi like being a missing-nin, someone who is good for a course of action but is otherwise something to avoid like the plague."

Tsunade's eyes looked sorrowful at that prospect.

She had just put someone who was like a grandchild to her, whether it be a grandson in the past or a granddaughter in the present, into turmoil with questioning her. As Hokage, she couldn't let this matter slide without investigation. As a guardian-like being, she should have done things at an easier setting and one on one rather than force others to join in.

"Thank you for your report Shikamaru, you are dismissed."

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Troublesome. Don't be too upset, Naru knows what she's doing and there's not a cell in her body that would blame you for wanting to know. She was going to tell you anyway and is just worrying about nothing."

With that, he left the Hokage tower to get another of his four hour naps.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Relations/ Pointless Teasing

Naru raised an eyebrow as she arrived at the Uchiha properties. There were noises from behind that door and they didn't seem very inviting. Needless to say, she had to open the door and was going to regret it. She was welcomed by one Sasuke Uchiha bowling her over.

"Sasuke we need to…oh dear."

Sakura froze as she came to the display of a certain Uchiha on top of Naru. It seemed like more than their bodies connected though. Naru and Sasuke were lip-locked for another moment before Naru blinked out of her daze and shoved him off. Sasuke was motionless as she stood, wiping her mouth, and glared at him before turning to Sakura.

"What did he do now?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, '_I can't tell her that we were arguing about whether or not he should confess to her can I?_'

"Oh, he has a crush and he won't tell her is all. How was the meeting?"

"Little better than my warm welcome by Sas-uke here. We have another conference tomorrow so I need someone to watch him."

"Hey, I'm not a pet Naru," Sasuke tsked as he stood back up.

"I know that. Pets actually listen to their owners, now be quiet while I find out how you behaved while I was gone," Naru smirked as she lead Sakura away.

"I'm not a child either!"

Sakura giggled as they went up to a separate room, "You seem to still be the only one who can rile him up."

"Good, maybe he'll get it into his head that I'm never going to let him have his way."

'A_nd that might be why he likes you._'

"Anyways, what was that scroll about that called for you guys to have an immediate meeting?"

"I think it's confidential but Tsunade-baa-san didn't say. All I feel comfortable saying is that the scroll is a contact point between Tsunade-sama and a famous but questionable group. At least, that's what it looks like from her side. If you want to know more, I'll find out tomorrow."

"That seems serious."

"And to think that it all started with Sasuke's arrival-slash-return to Konoha."

"Don't be so hard on him; didn't he try to warn us?"

Naru narrowed her eyes at Sakura before groaning, "Don't tell me you like him again."

"What?"

"You hated his guts when he first returned, now you're telling me not to blame him for anything."

"And I repeat, 'what?' I don't like him, it's just that…"

"Just that what," Naru demanded with a tired look as Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Well, it's not every day that you find out that one of your teammates has a crush on your other teammate."

"Sasuke's not our teammate."

"Is that a confession?"

Naru crossed her arms with a glare but it did little to hide her blush, "I don't need this right now. I've been up for just under a full day, I'm going to bed."

With that, she started down the hall to her room, which Sakura noticed with a grin.

"Even sleeping together, eh?"

"Sakura, I have to watch him-it's my mission and I am honor bound to it."

"You '_watch_ him' all night?"

"Haruno!"


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: About Mekai Heki

"What is she doing here? Who's watching Sasuke?" Naru asked as she appeared in the Hokage's office once again.

"Your team has the right to know I it interferes with your work. Sai is on his way back from dropping the Uchiha off with Dragon."

"So he _is _like a little kid," Naru smirked before her eyes widened, "Kakashi…you're early."

"I like to be on time when it's important, Naru."

"In other words, you saw Team 7's training as a waste of time? It's nice to know, eh Sakura?"

"Well, the fact that I can deduct his pay if he's late is what got him here on time. Now that we're all here, can we get started?" Tsunade asked as Sai walked into the office and the seals were being set up.

"The topic of the other seven are banned from this discussion though. They each wanted to reveal themselves in their own time ad I won't force their names and pasts to the light until they are ready," Naru stated.

"Before we start, why do you have seven numbers," Yamato asked.

"Well, if you were superstitious I'd say that it was either seven of six hundred and sixty-six but that isn't the case. It's simply how many people I think can help with my goal and are trustworthy enough to do so. Those seven are not the only members though, just the ones in main command."

"Isn't this the same set-up as the Akatsuki?" Sai asked.

"It's the same set-up as the Biju, the summoning clans, and the Kages themselves as well. It's simply a designation of powers Sai, not an evil cacophony or anything like that."

"You mentioned the Biju yesterday. What is going on with them now?"

"The Biju…that's actually a complicated matter. They have yet to fully grasp and accept me as the Kyuubi…well, other than Shikaku of course. They don't understand me or what's going on so they're listening to my proposition to keep quiet and alive as the darkness approaches. There's enough confusion without them adding to it."

"But don't demons thrive off of fear and madness? Why would they agree to that?"

"Because the war effects them as well. That is something all of the nations have yet to grasp. With helping these dark hands, they are bringing about their own Apocalypse. In doing so, everyone and everything will be affected: the River Stix, Soul Society- even King Yama's Kingdom and beyond."

"It will be that big of a scale?" Kakashi yelled in shock.

"So what do you plan on doing Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked.

"In all truth and honesty, I don't know. I have a few plans but I won't know what to do until they make a move…like a game of shogi."

"You're going to bet the world's fate on a game?" Tsunade yelled, appalled at the thought.

"Like I said, I have a few plans and a few backups as well. I'm not mortal anymore and, as such, I don't have to follow the restrictions put on them. I can choose to fulfill the prophecy or leave it for the next person to play out. I've always fought fate and this prophecy is yet another byproduct of it."

"Naru you're getting farther away from what you planned to talk about," Gaara said as Naru blinked before nodding.

"You're right, about the Mekai Heki. I can tell you about myself and the overview, what I've just told you, but for the rest I would need the Hokage's permission."

Everyone turned to Tsunade, "Permission for what, exactly?"

"For Mekai Heki to enter Konoha. Don't give me that look, Tsunade-baa-san, I know you might have forgotten in your old age but I'll remind you."

"What's that, brat?" Tsunade asked as the serious mood lifted a bit as she got peeved at the nickname.

"There are already some members here."

And then the worry, stress, and vast levels of fear fell over them in full force.

"Don't worry though, your ANBU Captain Uzumaki Naruto is the Kyuubi and the leader of this group. Would I really make a group of enemies to the world? As I said, I trust them. Actually, you do too…well, most of them at least."

"Maybe you should show them one such person, Naru-san," Temari suggested.

"Only if they're willing to step forward," Naru welcomed with a smile as she looked over to her, "Any volunteers?"

"Troublesome, I doubt they would deny stepping forward if you ordered them to but I guess I'll go ahead," Shikamaru said as he moved to stand beside Naru.

"Shikamaru?"

"You all know my record so it's useless for me to say anything about that. I'm the strategist for Mekai Heki and that's all you really need to know."

It was quiet for a moment as Tsunade rested her crossed fingers in front of her face and sighed.

"Naru, you have my permission if you give me someone who is not from this village whom I might be able to trust. Shikamaru is an excellent candidate for any upstanding force but his record leaves everything in plain sight."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Getting Ready to Set Up

"I, Suna no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, am also part of Mekai Heki. I can control masses of sand, wind, and have backed Naru-sama and his group up with the village's support."

"Thank you, Gaara. Is here anything else Hokage-sama?"

"No, that will be all. I actually suspected you would be in the group when Naru mentioned the Ichibi being loyal to her. You have permission, Naru, but we have another problem on our hands. Where are they going to stay?"

"Sometime between now and this time next week, if you could announce me as my full surname I will be able to enter the Namikaze compound and will be able to house all that are to come."

"I'll go get the papers right away Naru-sama-"

"Wait Shizune, I've got one more thing to say. You may all now know who, what, and why I am but I'm not any different now than yesterday. I don't want and honorifics or special treatment just because you know now. I don't call for any of that and I won't take to it lightly if it starts."

"You didn't tell me Shika was in the group," Sakura pouted as they were all dismissed so Shizune and the Hokage could get the papers written up and out of the way.

"Ino neither, but he would have called it troublesome so I let him be. Now, do you have any idea where Neji and Sasuke are?"

"You should loosen up a bit more Naru. You've only been running around as the ANBU Captain and demon lord for the past couple of weeks and it's not very healthy," Sakura scolded as they walked.

"You may be right Saku but I don't really know what else to do. What am I supposed to do now that Sasuke's back and I've one more thing to worry about? I'm not hyperactive anymore and I may have endless chakra but I have a limited amount of time in the day, just like everyone else."

"Then take a break. Mistress and Inferno can take care of Mekai Heki for a while, you need some rest. You can hand Sasuke to one of the others for a while so you can get a peace of mind too."

"That's easier said than done, Sakura. I'-"

"It's not hard, you're head is. I'll go take Sasuke off of Neji's hands once I change. Go home and sleep, you have no say in the matter," Sakura said sternly as she pushed Naru towards her apartment.

"Thanks Sakura. I'll see you later."

"Cat? I take it you're taking over until Fox comes back?"

"Actually, I'm not sure if Fox should be doing all of what she's doing. I've just filed a leave for her and I've been assigned with finding three guards for the Uchiha in Fox's absence. I'll be taking over until I find able bodies…She's been doing too much lately."

Neji nodded, "I offer my services if you need them. My squad is still in rehabilitation."

"I was hoping you would offer. I think you have a good way of keeping him in line."

At this, the two masked ANBU looked over to a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't a very peaceful sleep if his face was anything to go by, but he was quiet.

"I warned him of the complications that might arise to his health if he hurts our Captain. Can I expect a little enforcement with the encouragement from you?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that at all. Now, who should we have for our third member?"

"I've got someone in mind," Neji smirked, unseen from his mask of course.

* * *

**A/N: I may not be able to update next weekend for exams. Don't forget to R&R though! **

**I'd really like to know what you guys think. What do you think is going to happen? Where is Sasuke going to place in all of this? What characters do you think I need to bring into the main picture? There are many more, but the main one is : what do you think?**

**I'll be sure to read them all, and hopefuly gain a few laughs. If I think it's especially good but don't think it will fit into the scheme, I might branch off and post it up in a AU view from the story.**

**Yet another example of a writer needing input of readers. R&R and I'll be back to posting again in no time.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yes, I am still alive and kicking. Sadly, I have been having issues with the story and things at home. It's mostly sorted out now but it has been a while since I uploaded this story or even done much with it at all. With that said, things questionable at the time. This is going to be a long-term project and I foresee this being more than 50 chapters long. That being said, I've entertained the thought of parting this story into two sections (I'm not going to tell you where, but it'll be a cliffhanger nonetheless) and giving a little breathing room for those who are like me and don't like to think too much in one setting. **

* * *

Chapter 22: Day Off

Naru laid in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as she tried to think. The clock read eight in the morning but she had been up since five-thirty. After a walk around the village and a shower, she lay there trying to find something to do. The last time Naru has a day off was before the merger.

Turning to the clock, she sighed, she had been laying there for forty-five minutes now and this was going nowhere. Naruto would usually train but Sakura had caught her on her walk and said that if she caught her training, there would be hell to pay.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the front door and quickly got up to answer it.

"Hinata?"

Hinata smiled as she saw Naru in civilian clothes, something that had been rare the past few months.

"Sakura told me you had the day off and that you've been banned from training so I decided to see if you were in need of some company."

Hinata had been crushed when she found out that Naru was Naruto. It took a while but she slowly began to accept it and befriended Naru and helped her with her changes. It was quite humorous to teach Naru about girls' clothes, mannerisms, emotions, and-most hilarious by far-her body.

They had gotten close and, funnily enough, were closer now than when Naru was a boy. They trained together, hung out, and chatted from time to time but with their positioned, those times were far and in between. For Naru, she was the ANBU Captain and rarely had free time. Hinata was the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan and she is being trained in the politics of such a position

"Sure, come on in. How have you been doing Hina-chan?"

"Alright, but I'm still a little worried about Hanabi."

Since Hinata was the next in line for the clan head position, Hanabi was on the list to receive the caged bird seal. In an effort to keep that from happening, and luck in the two already being in a relationship, Hanabi and Konohamaru were set in an arranged marriage. Hanabi would no longer be in the Hyuuga clan and she was now in the line of a Hokage. That didn't mean that the threat of her bloodline being sealed was over though.

"Don't worry, Tsunade-baa-san is trying to get your clan in an agreement. Did they tell you yet?"

"Yes, but what if there is no such seal?"

"Do you not know who you're talking to? I'm a deal master, am I not? Besides, I've already got a seal that could keep your eyes safe, it's your clans council that we're fighting."

Hinata nodded before she blinked and hung her head, "This is your day off and we're still talking about some type of business."

"That's alright, it's catching up," Naru shrugged.

"I guess, but you're supposed to be relaxing ad having some sort of small vacation."

Naru smirked, "This is the most boring relaxation day in history then. I'm not made for relaxation, I'm built for action and everyone knows that."

Hinata smiled, "That's true, but we can't just talk about business and such. Besides, I found some rumor that I want to confirm."

Naru's eyes widened, "And what would that be?"

"Our newest resident-nin and his patrol officer have this never-ending crush and have been sleeping under the same roof? Come on Naru, aren't I supposed to be kept in the loop with your business? What's going on between you and Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Why does everyone assume that? Besides, I have to stay with him as I'm not allowing him to know where I live and he's under house arrest."

"Excuses, Naru."

"Hinata, no offense, but I think I liked you better when you were shy."

* * *

**R&R and give your insight to the story so far.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Back to Sasuke…and work

"Naru-chan, did you enjoy your vacation?"

Naru turned to Sakura with a raised eyebrow. For one thing, the vacation had mysteriously doubled from one day to two and she had been bored out of her mind. For another, Sakura never called her Naru-chan unless she wanted something. Getting dressed in her ANBU-wear, Naru walked around Sakura for her mask before responding.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"Mou, what makes you think I want something?" Her overly done happiness seemed to shrivel and die at Naru's look.

"What did Sasuke do? Better yet, report who watched him the past two days then give it in detail."

Sakura sighed. Maybe making her go wasn't a good idea, she seemed to be going in overdrive mode now.

"Eagle and Dragon helped me out and we did our own version of interrogation on his life in Konoha. He now has all of his memories but seems to be afraid of Dragon and wary of Eagle in the same way he used to be of Lee and Gai. Not much has happened other than that. No escape attempts and no acts of violence at all."

"And the thing that you want?"

"I want you to go on a date with Sasuke."

Naru's eyes couldn't get any bigger as she yelled, "What?" so loud that the whole village heard it.

"Crushing on him isn't going to get anywhere, you have to act. Besides, with this war coming about, you never know what could happen. What if you never find out if he likes you too?"

"That's exactly WHY I can't do anything as stupid as that! Dating someone while trying to organize a war against an evil that may bring about the end of life as we know it? Are you insane?"

"So you don't deny that you're crushing on him?"

"Sakura," Naru growled in a warning tone with an aura of a killer's intent, ignoring the heated blush on her face.

"Fine, but you'll have to admit it someday. A crush that goes both ways is anything but unrequited love so I'd act soon. On another note, Tsunade wants to see you and Sasuke is with Neji at the compound."

"You couldn't give me the important details until _after_ this mini-fiasco?"

"You bet, Now don't forget my advice-slash-favor."

"Sure, Saku," she said as she put on her mask, "Along with trying to save mortals everywhere, I'll think about it."

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Fox we are going to announce one Naruto and Naru Uzumaki's parentage tomorrow at seven in the evening. Make sure all heads of clans and villagers know. Also," she pulled out a scroll and handed it to her, "deliver this to the Mekai Heki and make sure they know the rules and circumstances of which they are being given entrance to Konoha. Don't let me down Fox and report back to me once you're done, but not in your ANBU attire. Tomorrow will be considered another vacation day for you and you are to greet your guests as well. Dismissed," she said with authority until she polluted it with a sigh as she waved Naru off.

Bowing, Naru made her way off to the ANBU headquarters to send the message of the meeting before heading off to Mekai Heki.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 22: Motivational Speaking

"Fox, are you ready to take over?"

"It will only be for an hour Dragon. There is going to be an important village meeting tomorrow at 7 in the evening. Spread the word and meet back with the others at headquarters before heading back here.

With that said, Dragon left and Naru walked in and closed the door. Looking around, she headed through the rooms to find Sasuke. Not finding him, her eyes narrowed as she spread out her chakra to find any trace. It wasn't needed though as said Uchiha barreled into the room.

"Thank God you're back! Those guys were insane-almost as bad as Kabuto."

Naru raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk, though this was unseen behind her mask.

"Is that so? I'll have to make sure they come by more often. You seem to have gotten better in the time I've been gone. There's less of a pole up your ass."

At this, Sasuke glared before composing himself, "Where were you for the past two days? Those three aren't as welcoming to talk to and Sakura is almost as unbearable as when we were genin."

"I guess I can agree with the Sakura sentiment but I'm not required to tell you where I go, it's the other way around. Now, since I'll be leaving in an hour, I need to know if anything is wrong. Sakura told me that you now have all of your memories. Are you going to be a flight risk?"

"I don't see any reason to…besides, where would I go?"

"But what if there was another person who offers you power?"

"I already fulfilled my goal, Itachi's dead."

"Are you sure about that? Did you see him die and check his vitals to be sure?" Naru asked offhandedly as Sasuke bristled.

"Are you saying Itachi's alive?"

"I'm not saying anything like that, I'm just testing. By the way, did he tell you _why_ he massacred your clan?"

"Naru," Sasuke guttered out in a warning tone.

"It's a simple question. I know, of course, but I want to know if you do. Itachi's mission was hard for him and that's what pushed him to Akatsuki. He wanted you to kill him, Sasuke. Does it feel good knowing that you hated the brother that saved you from your clans elimination?"

"Shut up, Naru."

"But then, that makes the fact that there was another Uchiha besides him a shock, doesn't it?"

"What? Itachi killed everyone else."

"This Uchiha was not recorded as part of the clan, but he was supposed to be long dead. You've heard of Uchiha Madara? He was the founder of your clan after all."

"How is he alive?"

"_Was _alive, Sasuke. He was the mastermind of Akatsuki and the Akatsuki is no more."

"When did the Akatsuki fall? Who did it?"

"It was about half a year ago now and they fell to a strategy by your truly. After Sasori, Hidan, and Kakazu were killed by Sakura, Shikamaru's team, and Kakashi, we had a better idea of what to do about them. Then again, that's straying away from your clan. Do you feel guilty about killing Itachi?" Naru smirked.

"I don't, and I didn't need to check his vitals to see if he was dead. There isn't a person alive that could survive what I did to him."

Naru frowned, "I'm sad to hear that. He wanted you to know he was disappointed that he had to tell you about what really happened with the clan when he gave you all the hints you needed to find out the truth yourself. It's time for me to leave now though, so I'll let Dragon back in."

Naru reached for the handle of the front door when Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you mean. You killed Itachi, nobody could survive your attacks, remember?" Naru said as she shook off his hand and they were face to face with Dragon.

"I'll be taking my leave now Dragon. Keep an eye on him. He now has a temptation to leave again," Naru stated before walking out.

"You're taking a message to Mekai Heki, right? Be careful."

Naru turned a little to the side before nodding and sushining out of the compound.

"What is this temptation she talked about, Uchiha?"

"It seems my Aniki isn't as dead as I thought."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Long Day Begins

She found you out already? I thought you said that she wouldn't confront you util she was sure it was you," Yuki complained as Naru smiled.

"It's better this way, appearing in the midst of the madness that will be tomorrow would only deter our plans."

"Anyways, is there anything to add to the precautions lists?"

"There should be no talk about the Jinchuriki or the Biju on this team. Konoha doesn't take well to them," Inferno stated.

"It would also be best not to scare any of the villagers. There are people in Konoha who know some details but I'd rather not give anyone everything. That, of course, means that you watch what you say. Use your own discretion on what you reveal. When we meet with the Hokage, she will ask for details from each of you. Other than Itachi, I don't care what you tell as long as you take care of it."

"Kitsune-sama? What do you want me to do when we meet with the Hokage?" Inferno inquired.

"In the case that they find you there, it would cause an uproar. If that were to happen, I'm not sure how your brother would react but Konoha would demand your head-and that's not going to happen," Naru answered before launching into her plan.

"Tsunade-sama, they are here," Shizune announced as she popped her head into the office.

"Send them in then, you know what to do."

Shizune nodded before ducking out and leading Naru and seven cloaked figures into the room and setting up the privacy wards.

"Is this all of them?"

Naru nodded as Tsunade's eyes roved over the seven Mekai Heki members. It was hard to tell if she knew any of them as she couldn't pick out Gaara or Shikamaru from the group. Naru kept an eye on the Hokage and the ANBU she had picked to attend.

Cat, whom Naru had known longer than any other person in ANBU, was there. She knew about Mekai Heki, a little more than the Hokage, but she was still letting off a fearful sense for the group. Naru was no need to tell her that she knew all of them and met all but two personally.

Tiger is someone Naru trusts more than most with her secrets. He knew far more than Cat but, so far, things have gone well. Naru enjoyed testing Tiger's sense of right and wrong, what to do with her group and ROOT. Her plans for ROOT were a large part of Konoha's future and she wants to draw him into Mekai Heki before then.

Eagle and Wolf were there too, of course, and that was both a blessing and a curse. They knew Naru better, in a deeper sense than her friends, and they knew how she worked. On the other hand, they might recognize Inferno's voice and shift their ideas of what they know in confusion. Though the same could be said about the Hokage, these two were in ANBU with him once.

"Would you expect me not to bring everyone? You may ask what you want of them but INferno and I will wait for a private meeting with you about our status' in this group."

"And which one is Inferno?"

Dressed in a flaming cloak, Inferno nodded to the Hokage from where he stood to the right of Naru.

"Or course," Tsunade nodded before facing the whole group again, "Would it be possible for me to know your names? It would be helpful."

Mistress moved forward and nodded to Naru before turning to Tsunade.

"Naru's sure to have told you that you know a few of our members. I go by the codename of Mistress and I am third in command, the seat after Inferno who is Naru's second."

She removed the hood of her cloak, decorated by snake-like tendrils of smoke, and revealed a mischievous grin," There's not much you need to ask if you know half of our group though, is there?"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Long Day Continues: Introductions

"Why did you join the Mekai Heki, Anko?"

"Naru's my student and I've gotten a sense of protectiveness for her, if you'd believe that."

Everyone was quiet as Naru and Anko grinned at the shocked crowd.

"Anko saw that this would be a threat to Konoha and certain persons and decided that she wanted to help. She wouldn't take no fr an answer. As it is, she still sees the trees for the forest."

Anko glared at Naru, "I can't help the whole worls Naru, that's your job."

From there, the tension broke and the group stepped forward one by one.

"Well, I will not tak off my hood since we do not know each other farther than the bonds of certain areas. My codename is Hime and you may call me so. I am from Iwa and met Naru through means that will give way to who I am to certain individuals. I will say no more unless Naru prompts me to."

Tsunade nodded as Hime stepped back, "Thank you, Hime."

"I am sure Team 7 remembers me. We met when they were genins and I met Naru again on accident whan she was on 'vacation'. I was pronounced dead all those years ago but they were only fighting clones of Zabuza and myself," she said as she took her snowy cloak's hood down and Wolf and Cat tensed, "I am Haku and my code name is Yuki. I have an ice bloodline and I'm still the apprentice of one of the seven swordsmen."

"What happened to Zabuza? Where is he now?" Wolf asked, stepping forward.

"He's working as a spy in Jiraiya's old network and reports every couple of weeks. He is not a threat to anyone but those against us and those who threaten Haku," Naru replied.

"My ame is Tomo and I met with you two days ago, Hokage-sama," Tomo said as he took off his hood, his cloak a sandy color, to reveal Gaara, the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, I take it that you've done this because of your biju and your commitment to Naru. I thank you for keeping an eye out for the gaki," Tsunade grinned.

"It's more of an effort to keep the rest of them in line," Gaara said with a nod towards Kage and Kaze.

Kaze, in a normal black cloak, moved forward with a grumble, "My codename is Kage and I met with the original Tean 7 as well as the one today. As my name suggests, I work with wind, so most of you should figure out who I am by now," she said as she removed her hood to reveal Temari as she grinned to Kage.

Kage sighed, "My name is Kage and I work with Shadows. My real name is Shikamaru."

Of course, he didn't bother to take his hood down and everyone recognized his bored tone.

"And these are only your main members, Naru?"

Naru smiled as she nodded, "I'm not going to reveal everything The Mekai Heki is not only for Konoha, we work to help other villages as well. There are groups in each of the other villages as well."

"But some of the villages are helpng the darkness, correct?How do you protect them as well when it could turn into war?" Yamato questioned.

"It means we're not going to be a brick wall and try to sway them and have casualties in their villages on missions that turn into suicide missions because of it. If it turns to was, we'll have to adjust but our main goal is to keep the conflicts to a minimum effect of those not in them. We're going to try and find who's in the darkness and how to defeat them."

"What _do_ you know about this group?" Kakashi asked.

Naru raised an eyebrow as she turned away from him to the Hokage before turning to her group.

Kage sighed before shaking his head, "There are some names that we suspect but we have yet to meet the leader. We think Akatsuki was based off of this group in way of the Biju. They like to play mid games and twist people's motives. That's why the group is growing so fast. The members are spread out so we generally have to spread out as well."

"And how is that?" Tsunade asked.

"I thought I told you already, Hokage-sama," Naru laughed as everyone watched her, "This is only the sore of the Mekai Heki. There's not really a count of how many others we have, but they're spreading the word as well."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Sorry about the lateness. Recently had my wisdom teeth removed and I've just gotten used to the drugs enough to not pass out.

* * *

Chapter 27: Long Day Continues - Interruptions

"Are you ready for this Naru? There's going to be quite a range of reactions."

Naru turned to Tsunade and nodded with a serious look.

However, when the Hokage launched herself into addrressing her people something caught Naur's eye. Her eyes widened right as there were yells of excitement from them in hearing their beloved Fourth Hokage had sired a child before saving them. They were demanding to know where the child had been for the past seventeen, almost eighteen, years.

"Naruto Uzumaki, or should I say Naru Namikaze."

Right then, she saw it. Naru spotted about fifty feet above the crowd, a familiar butterfly flew.

"Tsunade-sama!" Naru yelled, almost drowned out by the furious cries from below.

"Inferno, Mistress, take care of this. We have honored guests on their way. Warn Hokage-sama and we will all meet the Council and Hokage in the Council room," Naru ordered before diassappearing, following the butterfly towards the Forest of Death.

"Hello Ichigo, Rukia-chan. What is going on?"

Naru touched ground before what looked like an orange-haired street brawler and a black-haired dignitary in black and white gii's.

"Hey brat, what did I say about flirting with Rukia?"

"You're just mad I dont give you an honorific, Kurosaki. Rukia-chan?"

"We've got some good and bad news, Naru-sama."

Naru bopped Rukia on the head with a glare, "I told you not to be so formal with me."

"There's been activity in the land of Mist recently. It's not from Hollows or Biju so we were thinking it might be your guys," Ichigo supplied.

"I see. That's earlier than we expected. So, what's the good news?"

Before they coud repy, Tsunade, Inferno, Mistress, and Sakura appeared.

"You think you can just leave me up there to tell the villagers your mess, brat? What's so important that you had to leave- and it better be goood for your sake."

"Hey Naru who's the lady?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia admonished witha slap on the back.

"Tsunade-sama meet Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. They are Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Sakura and Tsunade exclaimed.

"Like I was saying Ichigo, what's the good news?"

"The good news is that since your change in status and the movements in the governing of the Biju, the contract to hold the 9 tails in you is void," Rukia explained.

"I kind of figured, but what about it?"

"Your old man's back as well," Ichigo replied.

_Silence..._

"I guess I can see how that happened, thank you Rukia-chan."

"Hey! I-" Ichigo started angrilly.

"What do you mean Naru's...you mean, Minato's back?"

"The Fourth's back?"

"Sensei?"

"All the sam, now can you guys quiet down so they can finish their meeting?" Mistress practically thretened.

"Where is he then?" Naru asked.

"He was suppose to come back now, but he said he needed to take care of something. Sorry, Naru. He'll show up though."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I had a question from a friend who recently read the story and, while he's still reading it, he had a question about chapter 9.

**Q: **"How did Lee hook up with Sakura?"

**A:** Lee's very persistent and Sakura and Naru are closer now than in their genin years. Naru likes to see the positive in people, so it helps out.

I just finished typing out chapter 30 but if you have any questions about this chapter, or any of the previous chapters, just review or PM me and I'll straighten it out.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Long Day's Completion

"If today wasn't a rollercoaster enough, I've got a meeting that is sure to give me enough to cap off the week," Tsunade complaigned as she all but crashed behind her desk.

"What makes you say that? It's just a meeting after all," Naru smiled.

"Nothing's 'just' anything with you Naru. Now, stop wasting time, I need a nice long sleep after today and I feel like I need to start adding hours now."

"Maybe we should just start with the discussion, Fox-san. The others are weary from their travels as well," Inferno supplied, gaining a grateful glance from Tsunade.

"Well, Inferno, you may remove your hood now. I've placed privacy wards around the building this afternoon."

"And why couldn't you have done this earlier rather than have others do it for you," Tsunade queeried.

"Well, my jutsus are of a different nature now baa-san. They're more powerful and might have had an effect on Gaara from the demonic chakra. Inferno?"

As Inferno's hood dropped, Tsunade jumped up,"What is this, Naru? He's supposed to be dead!"

"It was all set up for Sasuk to be taken into the Akatsuki. I found out Madara's plan to kill me off for Sasuke. I thought of a way that would seem as if I were killed by him before hiding away. It was four months later that Naru found me.

"I didn't recognize her as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki until later. It was tense before I joined Mekai Heki. Now, with Akatsuki abolished and many of the members dead, there were no questions about accepting her request to join her. With my mission to the Third Hokage done, there was nothing left and I was a dead man on the run. Naru offered asylum in the likely case that Konoha would not provide it."

"Those four months; what were you doing all that time?"

"Trying to get in touch with Jiraiya-sensei. That's what lead me to him," Naru answered.

Tsunade heaved a sigh as she pulled out a cup of sake and took a shot,"So what now? I take it that you can't tell me anything about what you have been doing since then."

"Other than running Mekai Heki for Naru while she's been here, no."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He doesn't know I'm alive yet, but that's all up t Naru."

They both looked at the demon mistress.

"He was so sure that he had killed Itachi and claimed that nobody could survive whatever he did. I'm currently testing him."

"Testing him? What do you mean by that?"Tasunade asked, cautiously.

"Well, it was sort of a 'spur of the moment' thing. I asked him what he would do if you were alive now, knowing why you killed your clan and left him alive."

"You what? He's not ready for that kind of pressure!"

"Hokage-sama, who do you think his psychoanalysis?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anko was the one who evaluated him."

"She taught me so I didn't have to tell her what my plans were. We think alike in many areas," naru replied before answering the Hokage,"He's mentally safe and it won't harm him to think about things for once. Look at it this way: if he leaves, we know there's a large chance that he will leave us again."

"And if he doesn't? What are your plans for him then?"

"Sorry, that's confidential," Naru grinned.

"Do you _want_ him to die?"

* * *

**Q:****how can someone come back from being eaten by a shinigami?**

****** A:** _Lol, I actually didn't even think about that when I was writing, it just kind of made sense to me._

_ Well, when the 3rd Hokage was fighting Orochimaru there was a spirit entity there that did all this. I know this is not the Shinigami form that is related to Bleach(lol), but there are many different categories for those with Shinigami powers(like the Arrancar and Vizards).There are many categories, who's to say that those three are all there are? A great many things effected them._

_ The Shinigami that was with the 3rd and 4th is something of a lesser being. He's one of the ones that ninja's deal with and the only ones they see. To have Ichigo and Rukia show up for Naru shows the status that the Biju have and how far it reaches. [The original contract was to seal Kyuubi into Naruto by the price of the Fourth's soul. Now that Kyuubi has merged (and some other stuff you will have to wait to see, the contract was broken and the Fourth was released from it.)]_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Test Answers

"What was all the commotion about yesterday, Naru?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Uchiha," Naru retorted with a yawn as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why was there shouting about a demon and the Fourth yesterday? The Kyuubi Festival isn't until next week."

Naru raised an eyebrow, "Next week? It's already been that long? I forgot all about it."

"Naru, I want some answers here," Sasuke stated, getting impatient. He knew it had to have something to do with her. Or at least, she had to know what it was about, she had left him with Dragon and Tiger.

"Ah, so you are," Naru smirked as she drank a glass of milk, sitting on the counter.

Saauke glared at her but she didn't speak until she was done with her drink.

"How about a trade then? What's your answer to my last question?"

"Your last question?"

"What would you do if Itachi was still alive?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I didn't know you actually wanted an answer."

"That's generally why questions are asked, Sasu."

"But you defeated the Akatsuki, correct?" he asked, ignoring the nickname.

"Yes, he would have nowhere to return to, if that is what you're asking. Of course, that means that you would have no leads on where he is as well."

"Then the real question is whther or not I will stay in Konoha or track him down, isn't it?" Sasuke only received a shrug in response.

Naru looked thoughtful and nodded, "And?"

"Well, I've only ever had two ambitions in life and one's fulfilled. Do you remember what they were?"

"To restore your clan. Great, I'll tell Sakura she can play matchmaker then."

Sasuke blushed as Naru sighed, getting off the counter to get her breakfast.

"And now my answer. Why was there a commotion yesterday evening?"

Naru closed the fridge and made her way back to her spot on the counter, not wanting to sit at the the table with Sasuke...or the glaring sun.

"Nothing much, I just took my clan name. I don't see what all the uproar is about. I cant really help or change who my parents are."

Sasuke thought back to when he was still in the cells at Interrogation. She had mentioned a clan then too. She didn't have her clan name? That would explain why he didn't know it.

"What's your full name then?"

"Naru Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm actually happy I don't have a middle name to tag on. That's long enough, don't you think?"

"Namikaze? You're related to a Namikaze?"

"Well, not _any_ Namikaze. See, the Fourth's my dad."

"You're the son of the Fourth and you didn't tell anyone?"

Naru inwardly smirked at Sasuke's lack of composureto the revelation of her patriarchal family.

"Well, mom wasn't from a regular family either but thats a different story."

"Do you know what this means?"

"That I'm the child of a Hokage? I think we've been over that, Sasuke."

"This means that I almost killed you."

Naru raised an eyebrow, "No, that was the Valley of the End."

"Regardless, this had a whole different meaning to it now- Naru, we need to go see the Hokage!"

"What? Why? Can't it wait until I've finishe breakfast?"


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: No, I didn't have a random moment where I was high while making this chapter. (I was probably sleep deprived, but I generally am when I have story ideas. ^^;) This is actually part of the story. The next chapter should clear it up a bit. Remember to ask if you have questions!**

* * *

Chapter 30 : There are downsides to changing genders

"Naru, what are-Why's Uchiha here?"

"He was freaking out about something this morning. He demanded we come to see you."

"Then why are you dragging him in here hog-tied?"

True, Sasuke Uchiha was tied with what looked painfully like ninja wire.

"He interrupted my breakfast and wouldn't let me finish."

Tsunade sweatdropped. It was times like these that she wondered if maturity had slight recalls in the case of one Naru Namikaze.

"Well, why did he demand to see me?"

Naru shrugged before releasing him from the wire and Sasuke promptly glared at her for it.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nevermind that Uchiha, why did you need to see me."

"Naru is a mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was a close friend of her family's and they had plans for when we grew up."

Tsunade's eyebrow raised, "Okay? I don't see why this is a pressing matter."

"They didn't have jutsu's to tell the baby's sex at the time."

This time her eyes widened as Naru blinked.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me any records and papers concerning Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki or Kushina Namikaze now."

"Hai."

"Saurly me mother wouldn't...Tsunade-sama, she wouldn't, would she?"

"I left the village before she was even pregnant, Naru. I did notice that she and Mikoto were very close though."

"Oh no. To Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha?"

"Hey!"

"We'll see, Naru."

Right then, Shizune walked in.

"There seems to be one file with both of them, Hokage-sama. However, there was another file attatched to it."

"Well, lets see it then."

After reading both files, Tsunade pulle dout her sake bottl and two glasses. Shizune was about to protest but Tsunade smiled to her. Sasuke looked a little out of place, a nervous twitch in his right eyebrow. Naru's foot tapped in nervousness as she sat with her eyes closed. Tsunade passed them each a glass and Naru's hopes fell.

"Well, there's two types of news. Goo and Bad are in the eyes of the beholder though.

For one, Naruto Namikaze, male, is to be engaged to Hinata Hyuuga by agreement of the Heads of Hyuuga and Namikaze clans. This, of course, can not come to pass as Naruto no longer exists and the Namikaze heir is not male.

For the other, however, Naruto Namikaze, female, is to be engaged to one Sasuke Uchiha by agreement of their mothers, matriarchs of the Uchiha and Namikaze clans. This is where we have issues."

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to split this story into parts. I'm not quite sure if it will be in two or three but it all depends... I'm going to try and make the chapters longer as well, but the next part will take a while to put up. I want to have a few chapters written out (at least 5) before posting it on here. The next chapter is the last of this part. **

**On a brighter note, I already have a general layout and the first chapter of the next part is already in the works. Keep an eye out, it shouldn't take more than three weeks at most. (for those who've been keeping up, that's 3 update days)**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Mekai Heki's Move

"Hey, Naru! Naru! Wait up, I need to talk to you."

"We've decide to null the papers until after the war. _Then, _we can deal with them."

"How'd you know I was going to ask?"

"Ino and Hinata already came by Saku, but I can't really talk right now. There's been movement."

Sakura's eyes widened before narrowing, "They're on their wayhere or somewhere close."

"Inferno's got the report"

"Who's watching Sasuke?"

"Dragon and Lion. Are you coming along?"

"Yes. In case it takes too long, I'll need to tell Sasuke something."

Naru nodded as they hurried.

"They've set three of their people near Wave. They appear to be recruiting," Inferno reported.

"They're branching out for more control," Kaze stated.

"We're going to run interference. This will be our first message to the group. Make sure to get the Organization's name too. Calling it the darkness all the time is getting old," Mistress pleaded.

"Who all is going? Do you nedd backup?" Tsunade queeried.

"It's only three messengers, we should be fine," Kaze offered.

"Yuki-hime, you up for some excercise?" Naru smirked.

"Are you going as well?" Inferno asked.

"I'll see first-hand how they do this. We need to send a firm message to them as well. We'll have to have at least one of them alive."

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second," a voice interrupted, through drunken chatter.

"Um, sure," the girl replied before blowing a kiss at the two men she was flirting with.

"They're supposed to be recruiters but they have full officer uniforms in New Dawn."

"I'll draw them out to a private room then. Make sure Hime's ready as well."

"Dammit, how can you see straight, Usugi? You had as much as 'hic' we did."

"She must be one of the Biju hosts then," a new voice said.

"Not good."

One of the drunken ninjas was dead and the other was standing with a useless arm when the third joined the party. Yuki was low on chakra. She had sustained her kekkai genkai for too long and Hime seemed to be winded as well. Naru, Usugi, seemed to be the only one in any shape to fight with the newcomer. She leapt at the chance.

It wasn't until Hime was tying the unconscious ninja up that she realized their battle had gone elsewhere. Giving Yuki a chakra pill, she hauled them to their hotel room before heading out in search of Naru and her quarry.

"When did Naru get back?" Hime asked as she dropped the enemy-nin off to Anko.

"Wasn't she supposed to come back with you?"

"She went on ahead."

"Well, check in with the Hokage then, I've been here for the past two days."

"Sasuke, can I come in?"

He opened the door to see an anxious Sakura. As soon as the door opened, she was down the hall and up the stairs to Naru's room. Just as quickly as she was in, she was out with a mumbled "sorry".

"So she wasn't there?" Tsunade asked.

"No. Do you think they've taken her?"

"We'll wait a few days before we do anything drastic. Fox is a strong kunoichi and she lives up to her title," Inferno replied.

"She had one of her episodes though. It happened yesterday. She would have been more vulnerable."

"Episodes?" Tsunade asked, "You mean when she was acting like Naruto?"

"Why didn't anyone tell us? We wouldn't have let her go!" Kage declared.

"This isn't good. She's not very sound of mind for at least twenty-four hours after an episode. We'll have to wait until Anko is done with the interrogation before trying to track her down."

"Is there anyone in the spy network around the area when you fought, Yuki?"

"There were a couple, I'll contact them right away."

"This turned into a right mess quickly."


End file.
